elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:At the Summit of Apocrypha/Archive 1
Bug If you open Waking Dreams before this quest activates, (aside from the first time you open it) miraak glitchs and cannot die. (needs to be checked) 15:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :no glitch on PC, opened book just after getting and before leaving dungeon, got word wall and left, came back for main story with no issues at all. curious to see what happens if you kill your dragon ride though. 10:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Can't ride Sahrotaar Can not seem to ride Sahrotaar when I hit the E button on my pc Admeta2 (talk) 17:12, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Miraak vanishing After defeating Miraak the fourth time and he just runs away, nothing happens - he disapears, tentacles apear in the sky and the quest does not continue. Tried restarting game and reoloading previous saves - didn't help. Ghouse110 (talk) 21:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :i had that and thought he mis read an extra dragon. if you wonder towards middle tentacle and wait up to 1 minute he will appear impaled and her-mora will talk. he has a scripted death sequence. book puzzle solution no offense to the readers but do we really need to list what book goes on what pedestal? surely saying match the icon of the pedestal with the name of the book is clear enough instruction to get it right. heck i suck at most puzzles and this one i got as soon as i noticed the pedestals had symbols and you did not just randomly toss books on them. except for knowing which turn to take which is part of the fun of exploring this is far from a hard dungeon and probally one of the easiest black books to complete. unliek the word of power 2 with its epic fights and moving bookcases you have to jump on. -- 11:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Sahrotaar bug (Possibly All) If you do not get off of the Sahrotaar and fight through he will die, if this happens Miraak will not be able to use the three dragons to his advantage making it so as he will not be able to heal, if he is closer to the dead Sahrotaar body he will absorb the soul also making it so he can not use it later. -- 01:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :I am also having an issue that is making it very hard for me to complete this, I take Miraak down to low health, he kills a dragon and then he never heals fully. Can someone help me please? -- 01:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::He may also quickly become ethreal and teleport somewhere off of the pedestal. This is all information I am getting as I am playing, I may be updating frequently. -- 01:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I have spent at least 3 hours trying to get this to work but he does not seem to accept that he is to take the dragon's soul. It just sits there spinning around him like it would just before you absorb it. He gains back most of his health but not all and even sitting there does nothing. Once again I am looking for any help. -- 02:30, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Black Book bug When it says 'read "Waking Dreams" ' I can't read the book because it doesn't appear in my inventory. I tried reloading a save file, but it still won't work. 02:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Opening the Black Book have no effekt!? :i have 2 Black Book: Waking Dreams?1 --ImP35 (talk) 20:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Opening the Black Book before learning the full 'Bend Will' shout it will cause Miraak to not show up after learning the last word of Dragon Aspect. (I was playing the Xbox 360 version when this happened.) -- Miraak bug fix SOLVED! This works for me every time on the PC. After reading message boards with no results and experimenting around all night i finally figured out how to kill Miraak in this final fight. The trick is to not let him use ANY of the dragon souls. Don't even attack Miraak until all three Dragons are dead. Here is what to do: * Land with Sahrotaar and let Miraak finish his speech. * Slay Sahrotaar while he is still on the ground, when he dies Miraak will absorb his soul and heal Zero damage. * Now use Bend Will on one of the two remaining dragons circling overhead for me it was Kruziikrel. * Slay Kruziikrel, again he dies and Miraak absorbs his soul. * After slaying the second dragon wait for your shout to recharge and use Bend Will a third and final time for me the final Dragon was Relonikiv, slay this final Dragon and again Miraak will absorb his soul, let him do so. * After all the Dragons are dead and Miraak has absorbed all their souls, you may proceed to hit Miraak as hard as you like. When his health hits Zero or goes below 50% i believe he will attempt to recharge in the center fountain but.... well you will see Enjoy the end of this particular quest...let me know if this works for you as well! --Gloomfrost (talk) 12:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :thanks while the exact method didn't work it did help to kill the dragons my self after bend will shouting them on the 360 WilliamRLBaker (talk) 08:34, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Low health? when miraak's health is low, he will being invisible and try absorb one of the dragon soul, but i am the one who absorb it instead of him. The problem is he keeps being invisible otherwise i cant attack him. anyone knows how to fix this? my platform is PC bytheway Closed Summit Gates At the top of the tower after enter Chapter VI, the gates to the courtyard with the Word Wall and 2 Seekers are closed and unpassable. I have seen videos that these are supposed to be open and then they shut after the dragonborn passes through them. But when I play they are already shut before I get to them making it impossible to reach the summit. I have reloaded several times, retrieved more Black Books quests from Neloth without issues and returned to At The Summit. Everytime the gates are closed. Anyone else experience this bug? Hypermyth (talk) 11:09, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Im having the smae problem on my PC game...the doors are shut leading to the summit and I cant finish the quest. Ive tried almost everything and restarting numerous times and the gates are always still closed...is there a fix for this? 22:41, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Did you unlock Bend Will? If you already have, just use tcl on the console to get through the gates. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 22:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you, using "tcl" worked for getting me passed the gate, now the problem is that I cant us my fully unlocked "bend will" to tame the dragon. He just keeps on attacking me for some reason. 00:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) getting to the mid area before miraak on Apocrypha,on the xbox,i tried to go to the area where miraak goes to after he absorbs all of the dragon's souls,unfortunately,i ecountered a bug in which Miraak was halfway between the land and beneath it. He was staring at me continously , and the quest became impossible to complete. luckily i just reloaded the save BEFORE the fight.And the bug was cleared. Chapter 2 seeker immediately dead? I just had a bizarre thing happen. I entered Chapter 2, and went up the first set of steps while sneaking (I have 100 sneak). When I got to the first landing, a seeker appeared on the left side, but immediately fell over dead. Has anuyone else ever seen this? --Cubears (talk) 19:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Miraak's Dragon Well today I tried so many times to get miraaks dragon to talk to me sahrotaar I use dragon aspect first on self and then bend will shouts I saved each stage when the dragon is on the floor and even though he wont speak to me taken a shot of me on top of his back but still no chat command to tell me to get aboard. I have spent well over 6 hours on this saving, so many versions, my bend will is at max and still wont come down and when he does he just uses ice breath so please can someone help this is on PC --Coralanne (talk) 21:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Why are you using Dragon Aspect at all? You shoud be able to use Bend Will alone to get it to land and allow you to hop on. Dragon Aspect might be confusing it, making it think that you are a dragon that it has to fight. Cubears (talk) 22:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::ok to reply to why I was using dragons aspect was I spent 4 hours using bend will and every time he fell to the floor he would without using the aspect and every time I moved forward he did not chat just use his ice breath until finally I was able to climb on but no chat, so to make the bend will shout stronger I tried using that so I believe it has a bug I will try again tomorrow as late for me and I will go back from stage of obtaining the wall shout if you have any other thoughts does he need to be in the air for to apply shout or on the ground? many thanks for your response reply.Coralanne (talk) 23:07, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::When I used it on him, he was in rhe air. He landed and basically told me that he was ready to do what I asked. What platform are you on? If you are on a PC, do you have any mods installed? If you do, try removing them and then see what happens. --Cubears (talk) 23:14, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::sorry to return to you this is what you posted, When I used it on him, he was in rhe air. He landed and basically told me that he was ready to do what I asked. What platform are you on? If you are on a PC, do you have any mods installed? If you do, try removing them and then see what happens. I like to say that I don't use mods and since you posted this I spent another 2 hours on trying to get him to chat so I can get aboard. Let me tell you I am using just a 50% face mask for ice and heal spell all I do is run around using bend will shout and every time he comes to the ground soon as I approach him he shoots ice or bites me so I am really stuck now and just don't know what to do I used saves from time I got the new shout at the wall and wait for him to fly and hover in front of me before I use the shout. So please sorry I did not want to keep posting on that page as its getting full of my postings so please any advice would be truly helpful as I know your a busy person at this time I am playing another char and I need to complete as previous people say I need to complete as another quest I got a map to the salthrim ore is also bugged when I try to hand the map to this guy and all he says "terrible times" I am on a PC Coralanne (talk) 18:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::Im having the same problem with the dragon not taking the bend will shout for some reason...ive tried for hours to keep using the bend will shout on him and he just keeps attacking me. Anyone one figure this on out yet for the PC game version? Illmatic101 (talk) 20:29, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I have asked now on why and how miraaks dragon does not respond to max shout Bend Will and it seems I am not the only one having this problem. After spending well over 12 hours and gone back to loads of saves and completed every book quest even gone back to Ravens Rock to reading the book it takes me to the stage after I killed the 2 mobs and got the wall shout with the dragon sitting up high on pile of books. I tried shouting while in flight and when he lands all I use is my heal spell so not to cause agro and after each time he lands either he bites me to death of ice breaths be even if I try to mount him so please can some one help as I tried tcl and that drops me into the black water as the floor disappears I am so desperate any help of advice will be welcomed this is on the PC.Coralanne (talk) 22:43, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::@Iiimatic101 I discovered my problem maybe yours when doing the bend will hold down the Z key a lot longer hold it down and this worked for meCoralanne (talk) 00:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Oh yeah, you can't just tap the button. You have to hold it until the shout is fully charged. I knew there had to be something people were doing differently. --Cubears (talk) 04:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Glitch? I notived that some reason on the pc version (I have a modded skyrim by the way) when i read the black book near the end of miraak's temple, Miraak is at the bottom of the stairs at the start facing away and my character is unable to move, i cant use any input, and nothing happens (Miraak doesnt start the speech, and no seekers are there) If i kill myself via console,, the game crashes after reloading. 02:41, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :There are multiple suggestions that, when experiencing crashes on the PC, you should try to uninstall all mods, then try again. --Cubears (talk) 04:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Weird character movement When I get on to the dragon that takes me to Miraak, he takes off but after a second the camera zooms on me and my character starts to move weirdly and then it takes me to my last save point. I have the UDP installed, so what's up? Ethereal Miraak After defeating miirak, he becomes ethereal and teleports into the middle. He then calls down a dragon and kills it, but fails to absorb its soul. He doesnt regain any health and doesnt become mortal again. I have tried moving to the next stage, and sneaking until hidden. Nothing works. He wont become mortal after killing the dragon. I have reset his health, but after it drops low again, the same process repeats. -- 03:50, September 5, 2014 (UTC)